Medio Segundo
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Entrenan para correr una maratón y de ahí no saldrán hasta que a Okita le toque quitarse la camisa por el calor y a ella se le transparente la blusa por el sudor —y él haga alguna broma guarra sobre sus pechos y ella sobre su hombría o falta de ella como retribución—. [OkiNobu]
**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Malas palabras. Posible y muy probable OOC.

* * *

 **MEDIO SEGUNDO**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

Nobume sale de su casa en dirección al sur; camina por tres cuadras de forma recta y da la vuelta a la izquierda en la siguiente manzana, cruza el paso peatonal a la siguiente y continúa todo recto por unos diez metros hasta que entra al campo de béisbol, su destino, y se sienta a descansar en una banca.

Ella no es de las puntuales, mucho menos de las que llegan temprano, pero Okita Sougo es lo bastante bastardo como para hacerla esperar por horas y, por ello, Nobume ya lo tiene calado: llega tan tarde como puede y se asegura de llevar comida siempre consigo por si debe esperar más de lo merecido. No es que ella haya esperado más de lo debido alguna vez. Siempre se va cuando se harta y, no lo dice en voz alta, ni siquiera lo piensa, pero su inconsciente grita "que te den" a Okita Sougo. Eso, claro, sin contar la vez en la que debió esperarlo por dos horas para que le entregara esa tan esperada caja de donas importadas que le había prometido cuando se fue de viaje.

Se alegra cuando Sougo cruza la enorme puerta del campo minutos después que ella. No porque esté feliz de verlo, sino porque ya se sabe su las reglas de su pasatiempo y ya no se las puede jugar chueco. La sonrisa se le borra cuando ve la de él.

El chico tiene una de esas sonrisas estúpidas a las que Nobume no sabe reaccionar; tampoco le gustan porque significa que le ha pasado algo lo suficientemente bueno como para actuar como idiota con ella (con abrazos y besos y jalones de cachetes. A Nobume le gustan los abrazos y los besos —los jalones de cachetes no tanto—, pero no cuando a él le brillan los ojos como si tuviera faroles en ellos y parece quererla devorar). Normalmente sucede porque su hermana ha hecho algo por él o porque él ha hecho algo por Mitsuba que ha dado en el clavo de la felicidad de su hermana. No sucede tan seguido, gracias a dios, porque Toushiro Hijikata siempre está por allí para poncharle el ego, pero cuando sucede a Imai se le pone la piel de gallina.

—Hey —y como no ha dicho algún insulto para llamarla, Nobume confirma sus sospechas y se pone en guardia—. ¿Esperaste suficiente? —sonríe con malicia, pero la sonrisa boba, casi dejando entrever cierto grado de inocencia en sus rasgos de niña, permanece.

La chica no afirma ni niega. No es lo suyo tener conversaciones. Nunca lo fue.

A Okita no parece sorprenderle su silencio, ni siquiera molestarle, en su lugar se dirige hacia ella sin ser ella su objetivo, sino la llave de agua que hay a su espalda. El chico se moja las manos y la cara, que le escurre después como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—Dame un rato y comenzamos a calentar. Este sol es una putada.

La muchacha se termina una dona más en lo que él dice su última frase. Él la mira durante un par de segundos sin reprocharle sobre sus hábitos alimenticios ni lo mala idea que es comer antes de ejercitarse. Sólo la deja ser. Él también la tiene calada. Sabe que, no importa lo que le diga, mientras haya donas glaseadas entre sus manos nada la parará.

De todas maneras no le diría nada. Si se le acalambra el estómago o se pone a vomitar después, sería su culpa por imbécil.

Y también sería gracioso.

A Sougo se le seca la cara y Nobume se aprieta bien las agujetas de los tenis porque, si se descuida, el tipo puede atárselas o pisárselas para hacerla caer; lleva un rato queriendo cobrar venganza por esa pequeñísima afrenta.

Comienzan a calentar estirando los músculos. No se miran ni se indican qué harán a continuación, pero sus movimientos están casi sincronizados. Ambos están en el equipo de atletismo de la preparatoria y entrenan cada día al lado del otro. Aparte de de empujarse un poco, insultarse otro más y meterse el pie de cuando en cuando durante los entrenamientos, nunca han hecho competencia desleal en un evento oficial.

Se ponen en sus marcas y esta vez le toca a Nobume decir el 'fuera', así que no tiene que aguzar el oído ni ponerse sobre alerta para captar la señal de salida chapucera de su compañero. Entrenan para una maratón y de ahí no saldrán hasta que a Okita le toque quitarse la camisa por el calor y a ella se le transparente la blusa por el sudor —y él haga alguna broma guarra sobre sus pechos y ella sobre su hombría o falta de ella como retribución—.

—En sus marcas —comienza a recitar—, listos…

—Espera —la corta con esa cara de aburrimiento y de nada que se carga más veces sí que no—. Tengo qué hacer algo primero.

Nobume se lo espera. No la agarra desprevenida ni nada, pero no puede quitarse de todos modos la sensación de sorpresa cuando Okita la toma de la nuca y la besa.

Ella no pone resistencia. Se deja hacer y hace también. El beso no es tan intenso ni tan lleno de emociones, tampoco es el mejor que se han dado, pero la deja sin aliento por lo largo que es. La capacidad pulmonar de Okita sigue siendo mejor que la de ella.

A él le gusta dejarla sin aliento. Suele decirle que lo tome como anticipo para cuando compitan y la deje tan atrás que ella terminará jadeando por tratar de alcanzarlo en la línea de meta.

—¿Quieres rogar por más?

—Fuiste tú quien comenzaste.

—Eres una aburrida.

—Entonces apostemos —reta ella en tono monocorde.

Quedan en que, quien se canse primero, debe rogar por piedad mientras besan los tenis del otro. Es una apuesta justa para ambos.

Los dos son unos sádicos.

Okita la jala de la coleta que se ha hecho para inclinar su cuello hacia atrás y la besa otra vez. Así, de la nada. Apenas y es más alto que ella, pero sigue siendo un atrevido.

Le viene a la mente el recuerdo del día en que comenzaron a salir. Fue él quien se lo pidió _(_ _"deberías salir conmigo")_ , ella dijo que sí por inercia y porque no tenía nada mejor qué hacer, pero bien pudo rechazarle y continuar con su vida normal sin que le afectara en nada. Sin embargo, ahora tiene la fea certeza de que, si volviera a suceder, le diría que sí cabalmente, sin pensárselo siquiera.

—Fuera —dice la muchacha en venganza y a su novio le toma medio segundo reaccionar, medio segundo que se torna en una enorme ventaja para ella.

No piensa correr a su lado y ser atacada cuando menos se lo espera.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **[Notas finales]**

 **Como cuando vienes en la combi de regreso a casa y comienzas a creer que el OkiNobu es adorable pero no tienes ni puta idea de c** **ómo sería su relación porque tienes bien intoxicada la mente con el Okikagu :3**

 _ **¡Hasta luego y que la fuerza de las papas fritas los acompañe toda la semana!**_


End file.
